


Caught in the Act

by brokencasbutt67



Series: Supernatural Kink Bingo 2019 [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dildos, Exhibitionism, F/M, Head Injury, Hunters & Hunting, Injury, Masturbation, Porn, Smut, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 18:04:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17329847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokencasbutt67/pseuds/brokencasbutt67
Summary: Written for SPN Kink Bingo 2019Kink: Exhibitionism





	Caught in the Act

18 – Exhibitionism   
Dean x Reader

Dean’s biggest hatred of hunting was that there would always be times where one of you would get some form of injury. He hated seeing you injured, just as much as he hated being injured himself. Just like now, you were the one with the injury. On the last hunt, a demon had thrown you across the factory and left you with a huge lump on the back of your head. A few days later and several bags of frozen peas, Sam had found a new hunt and Dean refused to allow you to go. You’d protested, making the point that you were fine. It barely worked, and just as Dean was about to let you go with him, you felt yourself becoming light-headed and had to grab onto the nearest surface. With a pout, you reluctantly made your way back to your bedroom, while Dean appeared to pack his duffel.   
“Hey, I don’t wanna be away from you either. Sam can’t take it on his own though, and I don’t want you to get hurt even more” Dean said, folding his fed suit.   
“I’m fine Dean, sure I go a bit funny but I’ll be fine” You argued.   
“I don’t want to risk losing you...you mean too much to me” Dean said, sitting on the bed. He cupped your cheek and kissed you gently.   
“It’ll be a few days, then when I’m back, I’ll take you on a date. Poshest restaurant in town, a movie and then a hotel room for the night. Just us” Dean promised.   
“I’m holding you to that, Winchester. You know that right?” You said, smirking while trailing your hand down Dean’s chest.   
“I sure do” He smirked, pulling your hand up to his mouth. He pressed his lips against your fingers for a moment.  
“How’s this, if we don’t do that within the next month, I’ll go a month doing anything you want” He said, holding three fingers in a mock salute. You grinned and kissed him.   
“You better go and get hunting then” You smirked. Dean smiled and kissed you before leaving. 

Being alone in the hunter was a strange experience. It had never happened before. The first day, you finished everyone’s laundry, putting Sam’s on his bed while putting Dean’s and yours in your closets. Once doing that, you decided to tidy you and Dean’s shared bedroom, and the amount of Dean’s socks that you found hidden amongst the bed sheets, and under the bed, it almost filled the laundry basket again. You must remind Dean to take his socks off before he gets into bed. 

By the time you’d finished doing some chores, it was close to 7pm. You walked into the pantry and began searching for some food to make a meal, feeling your phone buzzing away in your back pocket. Seeing Dean’s name on your screen, a smile graced your face.   
“Hey babe” You smiled.   
“Hey gorgeous, how are you doing?” Dean asked.   
“Bored out of my brain. I’ve done the laundry and put ours away, Sam’s is on his bed. Cleaned our room and the kitchen, just finished so I’m currently searching for food” You said.   
“I’m afraid, I have bad news” Dean said, and you could hear the annoyance in his voice.   
“Go on” You murmured.   
“It looks like this hunt might take longer than previously anticipated. Sammy thought it was just a small gang of demons, but it looks like something a lot bigger. We’re waiting on Cas to come and advise us on what to do” Dean said.   
“Right...Just…look after yourself, and let me know when you know what’s happening” You responded.   
“I will...and I’m sticking to my promise, no matter how long this hunt takes” Dean said. Smiling, you chuckled lightly when you heard Sam’s voice in the background announcing he had their food.   
“I’ll go let you get your food” You said.   
“Alright, I think there’s a few bucks left on the ‘Smith’ card if you wanna go grab yourself a burger” Dean said.  
“I may, we’re running low on supplies” You said.   
“If you get chance, make up a shopping list and we’ll go at some point” Dean said.   
“Yeah, if I get bored I might go though” You chuckled.   
“Alright. Enjoy your night...and (Y/N/N)?” Dean murmured   
“Yeah, De?” You responded.   
“I love you” He said softly.   
“I love you too Dean, now go eat your burger before it gets cold” You chuckled.   
“Yeah, see ya later babe” Dean smiled. Upon hearing the click to say that the call had ended, you pulled the phone down. Looking around, you decided to create a list in advance, stocking up on everything. The shopping list ended up larger than the usual ones, but the products that were on it would make it last for a lot longer than the stuff Dean and Sam would purchase. 

Walking out to the garage, you hopped into your car and drove out with the bank card in your purse. It didn’t long to find a good Chinese take out store. Placing your order, you moved to sit on the seats and waited. Looking around the store, there were a number of posters for various different events, none of which interested you. Once the teenager handed you your food and you were back in the car, you began the journey back of home. The bunker was a welcome sight, and once the car was parked, you went to your bedroom and ate your food, while watching a movie. 

The next day, you made your way to the nearest store with the shopping list and quickly filled a cart.  
“Shit...condoms” You murmured. Making your way to the medical aisle, you picked a box of condoms and put it in the cart. Making your way to the checkouts, the cashier looked bored. You smirked and started to unload the cart, purposely putting a cucumber near the condoms to give her a little giggle, before moving to start repacking as soon as she had scanned it.   
“That’ll be $124.63, ma’am” She said. Nodding, you slid the card into the reader and inserted the pin, while finishing the remaining packing. Once it had been paid for and you collected the receipt, you took the cart out and quickly put the bags into the car.   
“Hi, would you like me to take your cart back, ma’am” A guy asked. Turning around, you found an elderly man in a Walmart uniform.   
“Of course, here” You smiled and handed him a $5 tip. The man smiled and took the tip, before taking the cart. You smiled and watched him leave, before climbing into the car and making the journey back to the bunker. The biggest downside to not having Sam was that there was no one to carry the shopping bags back to the bunker. However, it wasn’t too bad. Making your way into the pantry, you began to unload, filling the chest freezer with the multiple bags of frozen meat, frozen fruit and frozen veggies. Sam’s fruit and vegetables always seemed to go off quicker, and you’d told him a number of times that frozen lasted so much longer. Maybe he’d believe you. 

Once all the bags were unloaded, you picked up the box of condoms and made your way back upstairs. Walking into the bedroom, you opened the drawer at Dean’s side of the bed to put the condoms in when you noticed a vibrator/ dildo. You weren’t shy about using them in your sex life, but Dean hadn’t told you about this one. It seemed to be moulded to his dick, and when you pulled it out, you knew you needed to try it. Laying back on the bed, you flicked the TV on. In times like this, you were grateful for a number of things. The TV that was wall mounted being 55” and with a better display than any cinema. Opening up the Xbox that Dean had stolen from some punk kid who was dead anyway.

The orange logo of Pornhub quickly appeared on the screen, it was the only real reason you used the Xbox. Very few caught your interest until you found one that looked okay. You hit play while stroking a hand down your chest, teasing your nipples with your thumbs. The fake moans on the television were quickly drowned out by your own. The dildo was the perfect size, and the squelch you heard every time you thrust it back inside of you. Tugging your nipple in just the right way, you came with a shout, falling limply onto the bed.   
“Damn darlin’, no wonder you didn’t answer your phone” Dean smirked, leaning against the door frame. Heat rushed to your face.   
“H-how long have you been stood there?” You stuttered, avoiding meeting Dean’s eyes. He smirked and walked into the room.   
“Long enough” He chuckled. He leant over and kissed you gently.   
“It was a nice show” He smiled. You chuckled and shifted when you heard a clearly fake moan from the porn on the television. Dean laughed and turned it off.   
“I can make you moan a whole lot better than that” He smirked, kissing you deeply.


End file.
